


Orginal Work

by CommanderFuzzy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderFuzzy/pseuds/CommanderFuzzy
Summary: a PSA for anyone who still follows
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Orginal Work

Hello, its been a long long time since ive been anywhere near a Fic or this site. For that i am sorry, but life has been somewhat difficult since the last time i uploaded anything. Ive been through an awful lot in the last few years and have struggled to write anything at all. I thank anyone who has reread or jsut read the works i have here. I truly thank you.  
I wanted to drop a message to share my twitter handle, incase anyone wanted to follow me there as i do not use tumblr anymore. Im also looking at reworking some works here into an orginal work and idea o maybe achieve my dream of being an actual writer at some point.

Again i thank you, many times over, and hope you are all well.

Commander Fuzzy

Twitter - @k1ng_pandu


End file.
